The present disclosure relates in general to integrated circuit devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the testing and evaluation of integrated circuit devices.
After an integrated circuit device has been fabricated, it is tested to determine if the integrated circuit device is operational and if it meets specification. In some instances, a manufacturer might distribute multiple versions of an integrated circuit device, which all emerge from the same production line. Prior to distribution, an integrated circuit device is tested to determine which marking it should retrieve. For example, a manufacturer might distribute a microprocessor with a 3.5 GHz version, a 3.2 GHz version, and a 3.0 GHz version. If a particular microprocessor passes the 3.5 GHz test, it is sold as a 3.5 GHz processor. Otherwise, it is determined if the processor passes the 3.2 GHz test. If so, it is sold as a 3.2 GHz processor. This is repeated at 3.0 GHz. A more efficient method of testing integrated circuit devices allows a manufacturer to reduce the number of failures, increase yield, and reduce power consumption.